Born To Die
by malloryhowlett
Summary: Mallory Howlett, the daughter of Wolverine - has been recruited to befriend Loki whilst working alongside the Avengers as they prepare for their next battle. Will she manage to get Loki to fight alongside them, or will she have to fight alone? Eventual Loki/OC
1. Recruitment

Welcome to my new story! This is based around a character I used previously in an X MEN fanfic story which I have now deleted because my writing was embarrassingly bad (I shall re-write it at some point). Basically Mallory Howlett is Wolverine's daughter. Her powers are: Flying; Impeccable fighting skills; Creating Electricity and using it as a weapon and being the mutant prodigy (which killed Magneto.) For a full profile of her, just go to my profile!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! I shall give you cookies and tea in return.

I OWN NOTHING.

_"_**_I would never have imagined falling for any woman, let alone a mortal such as yourself. As much as it pains me and fills me with disgust to say, you have become the reason that I breathe…my heart has become yours, and I am forever in your debt."_ **

The sound of an alarm clock grew louder as the girl underneath the mess of brown hair groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow. She managed to tune out the incessant noise and drift back into her slumber before she was once again rudely awakened, this time by a harsh barking noise. She opened one eye to see Augrem, her half breed canine sitting in front of her sniffing her face.

'Alright, alright.' She mumbled, pushing the dog's nose away from her face.

She slowly sat up and pushed her mane of hair out of her face as she regained her focus on her bedroom.  
As she clambered out of bed and shuffled to her floor length mirror, she was relatively surprised at what was staring back; instead of the usual troll-like features that usually befall her at this time of the morning, she smiled at herself and began to search through her drawers for clothes.  
As she began to hear rushed footsteps echoing towards her door, she hurriedly pulled on her black leotard, jumped into her black leggings and slipped on a dark blue checked shirt, just as a woman's voice could be heard shouting from behind her door.

'Mallory…Mallory!' they said, knocking harshly on the door before opening it and looking in. Mallory's smile faded as she saw the concerned look on Storm's face.

'It's Hank, it's urgent' she tried to say calmly, but the breaks in her voice could clearly show her nervousness.

Mallory had not seen her in this state in almost two years and she did not enjoy looking forward to realising the reason for it either. She grabbed her military style boots and attempted to put them on whilst making her way to the door and then running up behind Storm's heels as they made their way to the main office within the X Mansion.

As she opened the door for Mallory, she took a step inside to see Hank leaning against his desk, his hand cupping his chin as he looked up at her and then looked to the man stood by the window. A dark skinned man in a black leather coat and an eyepatch covering his right eye stood still, with his hands placed behind his back, watching her face fall into a scowl as she shuffled inside.

'What's the emergency?' she asked, looking up at Hank, but making sure that the stranger was kept in the corner of her eye.

'Mallory, I think you should take a seat…' he said, lifting up his arm and gesturing her towards the sofa.

'I'd rather not' she answered bluntly. 'You decided to wake me up at six in the morning for this and that's made me real pissed, so there better be a good reason.'

Hank looked up at the man who had shuffled away from the window and saw the smirk brush across his face. Mallory knew that look, she got it quite often from those who knew of her father and his short tempered attitude.

'Miss Howlett, my name is Director Fury, I'm from a group called…' he started, until Mallory lifted up her hand and huffed as she realised who this man was and remembered the reason for the burning hate building up inside her.

'S.H.I.E.L.D, I know. What are you doing here?' she asked with bitterness in her voice, taking a few steps towards him. 'Seeing as we are…what was it…the unstable, unreliable outcasts?'

'At that point in time Howlett, mutants were renowned to be unstable, we were unable to help your war…' he answered calmly, understanding her anger. 'But we watched…we saw what happened two years ago. We saw you kill Eric Lensherr and saw what your powers were capable of, right now…we need your expertise.'

Mallory squinted slightly as she took in everything he had said and tried to remember how they could have known about the incident two years ago…well, Fury was _the _spy. She would never be able to comprehend what he has been capable of seeing.

'I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had no quarrels with anyone, I thought you were going back into hiding?' she asked, crossing her arms. 'What would you need with me?'

'18 months ago, after the incident in Manhattan, it turned out that the bad guy had a lot of enemies, and they're threatening the existence of Asgard as well as Earth.'

Mallory stopped breathing and allowed her face to fall into confusion at his statement.  
'Wait…Asgard?' she laughed, beginning to pace around the office. 'You mean…the mythological land of Gods and…'

'You're correct, we have one of their residents as part of our team…his name is Thor, the God of Thunder' he said, taking a step towards her. 'His planet is under threat from an invasion.'

'Let me guess, the bad guy is the mythological Norse God brother?' she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief and amusement.

'Loki, yes.' He answered, entertained by her reaction. 'Right now he is under house arrest, monitored by the king's guards…but this is something that even he was unable to conjure, no matter how crazy that bastard is.'

'…So where do I come into this?' she asked, calming herself down and sitting on the edge of the sofa.

'Do you know of the Avenger's Initiative?' he asked, sitting down opposite her and watching her nod in agreement. 'We have reason to believe that your powers work within each of theirs…You can fly alongside Iron Man, keep his suit charged and your power is as strong as his. You have the fighting capability as our two top assassins put together and more, Thor uses thunder – you use electricity A.K.A lightning…as for Steve Rogers, well, your father fought in the same wars.'

He suddenly stopped his track of thought and looked around the silent room.

'While I am on that subject…where is the old dog?' he asked, with bitterness in his voice.

'Watch your tongue Fury' she snapped. 'He may have hostility with you but he is still my father…he's in South America for a couple of months.'

'What about Doctor Banner?' asked Hank, standing up straight and crossing his arms. 'Wasn't he part of this initiative?'

'Yes, but I guess we shall have to find out your relativity to him another time.' He answered, looking back to Mallory's blank expression. 'You're also the only one who will be able to use the portal to Asgard without being crushed or suffocated, so you can work alongside Thor to try and get Loki to either confess his ideas…or try and bring him onto our side.'

At this point, Mallory felt a knot in her chest. Crushed? Suffocated? Why is she being sent to another world? Why is this becoming her responsibility? After two years of being able to live her life in peace and solidarity, she was hesitant to accept Fury's offer, but something in the back of her head kept urging her to accept, to take the chance to move onto something better, something that will make her worth something again. How she missed the fights and the rush of adrenaline.

'So you're asking me to be the Avengers' back up?' she asked. 'And to babysit the guy that nearly killed us all?'

'No Howlett, you'll be your own agent…you'll be building up the portal on the Asgardian's side, ready for Stark to transfer you, Thor and hopefully Loki back here – ready to initiate our plans.'

Mallory laughed loudly as she stood back up and rubbed her face harshly, feeling herself become tired and impatient. She was not prepared to be face to face with a man that nearly wiped out her world and allow him to belittle her.

'Have you never read to stories and tales of these Gods, Fury?' she asked abruptly. 'You're expecting me to manipulate the God of Manipulation, Lies and Chaos…he is not capable of compassion…how do you expect me to change his mind?'

'If you were able to tame the Wolverine, Miss Howlett, then you're the only person I know that will be capable of breaking through that arrogant, crazy-ass shell of his.' He answered, looking up at her.

She saw the hope and belief in his stare, his uneven breath as he awaited the reply he needed the most. She began to disbelieve in herself, her capability of completing this mission. She looked over at Storm and Hank for some sort of motivation and confidence, but she was greeted back with worry and tears in their eyes. They knew the risk that Mallory were to take if she accepted, what she will leave behind, what she would lose.

'I'll be back before Logan comes back.' She lied, knowing that she might never see him again.

'Mallory, this isn't just mutants and humans now, this is a whole other world, that are stronger and more powerful than us…' said Storm, walking upto her and holding her hands. Mallory could feel her hands shaking with nerves and her eyes wide open in fear.

'I'm not going to spend every day waiting for Logan…I have nothing here without him, and you and I both know he may not return for months.' She answered, pulling herself away and turning towards Fury.

'I'm in.'

_**I understand that this chapter is all talking and not much emotions and that, but I had to get all the explaination and background out of the way before I can start on the next chapter. Sorry!**_

Please feedback and review, I really need them to know where I go from here! 


	2. Welcome To Asgard

**Thankyou to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story! It's given me confidence in knowing you guys have liked the first chapter! I still need reviews! How am I doing for you guys? REMEMBER THE TEA AND COOKIES! **

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_48 HOURS LATER – STARK TOWERS, MANHATTAN. _

As the car pulled up to the entrance of the futuristic eye-sore that was Stark's home, Mallory could not help but feel the growing discomfort in her stomach, leaving her father behind, leaving the X Men and becoming part of something more greater, more powerful…The Avengers.

_**Am I capable of this? Will I be able to stand by this group of…superheroes and be able to call myself their equal? Will Logan even realise that I'm not home, that I'm not even on the same world anymore?**_

These thoughts ran through her mind like a nest full of bees, irritating her more and more as the car stopped. Her heart began to pump through her chest as she saw one of the security guards walk up to her door and open it. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her reassuringly.

'Nothing to be afraid of kid, he's a complete ass.' He laughed, taking her bagpack off her and lifting it up onto his shoulder.  
She smiled back at him as she got out of the car, understanding his reference to Stark, afterall – his face appeared on every newspaper and television advert in the whole of the continent.

As she followed him into the building, she could not help but notice the strange amount of mirrors and posters of Stark dotted around the lobby.  
_**Arrogant at its peak. **_She thought to herself as she saw the doors open in front of her and the familiar face of Fury greeting them.

'Thankyou for joining us this quickly Howlett, you're right on time' he said, placing his hands behind his back. 'If you would follow me…'

Mallory turned to the guard as he passed her the bagpack. He winked at her and smiled once again.

'You'll be fine kid, I promise' he said, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked back to his post outside the doors.

As she caught up with Fury and entered on of the elevators. She stood in the corner uncomfortably as she watched the camera that was above her, pointing her direction. Once the doors reopened, she walked through into a dimly lit room, full of glowing computer screens, robots and a figure that was stood over something shimmering in the middle of the floor.

Fury coughed to get the mans attention. He looked up and smirked as he saw the arrivals. He stood up and walked over towards them and looked down at Mallory. She looked down at the ground, getting ready for one of Stark's renowned humiliation techniques, until she saw his hand in front of her. She looked up at his confused, to see a beaming smile.

'The little mutant prodigy, I've heard much about you and your incident two years ago…and may I say, your fighting style and creation of electricity is completely flawless.' He said, shaking her hand respectfully.

'I do my best' she smiled back, her confidence beginning to creep back up to her usual standard.

'Where are we at Stark?' asked Fury.

Stark lead them through the sea of electronic gadgets and technology to the end of the room, where there was a large, glowing circle on the floor, resembling the same pattern as the gadget that is placed within Tony's chest. Mallory stood right on the edge of it, feeling some sort of gravitational pull towards the centre of it, the humming noise drawing her in as some sort of illusion.

'Hold on there, Hobbit' said Stark, as he picked up and Ipad and stood behind her. 'I wouldn't get too close just yet if I were you.'

Mallory frowned at the height remark, being five foot three gave her many advantages, but obviously on this occasion – she was to be the next in line for Stark's quick witted lines and remarks. She took a step back and crossed her arms.

'I've managed to set up the transfer between here and Malibu Barbie's world…we've managed to send through a watermelon and it survived with a _few _cracks' he said, amused by the worried look that Mallory suddenly gave. 'But we haven't managed to bring anything back, which means that there is a fault on their side…which leads me to ask why exactly you're taking an inexperienced, _tiny _person through this portal?'

'We need you here Stark, you know your suit hasn't got the capability of holding out throughout the journey and you also need to be on standby in case something happens on this planet' answered Fury.

'Listen Director, we are relying on rumours and empty threats from these alien guys…for all we know, they may just want Loki as a chew toy and once they have him, everything will be back to normal.' Stark sighed, looking over at the circle and pressing buttons on his tablet.  
'You know Thor will not let Loki out of his sight..' said Fury, crossing his arms and slowly getting exasperated by Stark's questions and accusations. 'Which is why I have recruited Mallory to try and get Loki to either get on our side, or at least find out what these guys are planning.'

Stark looked up from the Ipad and towards Mallory. She felt her throat close up and her cheeks burn up as she felt his eyes look at her with distrust and disbelief.

_**Does he think I'm incapable?…wait, I was specifically chosen for this, all I need to do is befriend a fallen god, fix the portal and then go home before Logan returns. I've been through worse than this, this is child's play…**_

'You ready for this short stuff?' Tony asked.

She nodded confidently as she lifted her bagpack up onto her other shoulder and tighten it. She walked towards the centre of the circle and turned to face both Fury and Stark.

She felt the power pulse through the concrete underneath her feet, gluing them to the floor and then moving up through the bottom of her legs, capturing her in it's hold.

'Thor will be waiting for you at the end of the transfer…here take this' Fury said, handing over a small phone with a see through screen.  
_**One of Stark's little creations I presume…**_

'It absorbs power from the Tesseract which is located in Asgard, it will allow you to keep signal with us. You will report to me at 0800 hours with an update.'

'I would suggest doing your electric cacoon thingy whilst you're travelling…it might hurt less' said Tony, whilst walking upto a large screen and pressing more buttons.

She began to feel it get gradually more powerful, so she closed her eyes and allowed the electric forcefield build around her, making it as powerful as she possibly could. She felt her feet being pulled down like she was stood in quick sand, her body feeling tighter as her vision became blurry.

With a worried look on his face, Tony shuffled towards the edge of the circle with a small red button in his hand. He watched Mallory's skin slowly growing more pale as she was struggling to breathe.

'You ready?' he asked nervously, not willing to wait for an answer. 'Then put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye!'

Suddenly, she shut her eyes as hard as she could as she felt her body being shot at what felt like a million miles an hour into the air, her ribs felt like they were being crushed as the felt the air whip harshly against her face. Her arms and legs had gone numb as she hurtled through. She attempted to slightly open her eyes, and saw flashes of colour run by as her journey began to slow slightly, as the tears streamed down her face from the pain. She was able to see what looked like the tip of a mountain, but as she flew higher, she began to realise that it was the bottom of an island…a world…Asgard.

Soon enough, she crashed into the floor and began to feel air rush back into her lungs, causing the motion sickness to affect her entire body.  
_**Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up…**_she thought as she struggled to get the feeling back in her limbs.  
As she saw a shadow linger over her whilst she clumsily got back up to her feet, she picked up her back again and looked up at the figure.

A man triple her size and muscles that must have been larger than the mass of her body stood gracefully in front of her. By looking at his armour and red cape, she knew instantly who was stood before her.  
'Lady Howlett' he said, bowing slightly. 'It is a pleasure to finally be graced with your presence…Welcome to Asgard.' _**  
**_

* * *

**I DECIDED TO PUT SOME 1****ST**** PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T QUITE KNOW IF IT HELPED AT ALL…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. A Vital Friendship

**I understand that the first three chapter have been quite short and uploaded quickly, but I have had them written up for quite a while, and because I have had so many DM's off you guys telling me to upload more, I had to! But I am beginning to write the next chapter now, so give me a few days.**

This is a filler chapter, but just go with it + remember to READ AND REVIEW! I only have one so far, and I need them!

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

'These are your chambers' said Thor, opening up the large wooden door and gesturing her inside.  
As she took her first steps inside what would be her new room, she was taken aback by the sheer size of it. It could have fit three of her own bedroom inside, holding a king size bed, a large wooden writing desk, a dining table, a wall full to the brim with dusty books and discoloured parchment and an open doorway that lead to a large circular bathtub and the rest of the bathroom.

She felt her mouth drop as she saw the golden walls glisten as the light shining through the window reflected off it. She placed her bag down onto the dining table and walked up to the window, which took up the entire wall behind her bed.  
The scenery was impressive. With being inside the King's Halls, she almost forgot how high up this made her, as she struggled to see the bottom of the castle.

As she turned back around to face Thor, she began to feel a sharp shooting pain in the side of her ribs which made her clench her side.

'Lady Howlett are you alright?' he asked, worry spread across his face.

'Just a pulled muscle from being hurtled millions of miles through space.' She laughed, attempting to shrug off the lingering pain.

'I shall take your word for it' he smiled back. 'Your maid shall arrive shortly with your clothes for dinner with my father.'

_**Wait, what?...I'm being introduced to the entire family now? I didn't realise I was that much of a big deal…**_

She nodded reluctantly and he walked out, allowing her to exhale deeply and return back to the increasing pain coming from the right side of her ribcage. She slowly made her way through to the bathroom and took off her leather jacket. As she looked into the gold encrusted mirror over the sink she saw her white vest covered in blood. She gasped in shock and quickly took it off in a blind panic and looked at the cause of the pain.

There was a deep gash in between two of her ribs, just underneath her right breast which was beginning to bleed heavily down her side.  
_**Maybe I should start working on some sort of protection during flight…and maybe my landing skills… **_She thought to herself as she began to feel a ball in throat as she began to feel nauseous from the smell.  
She ran over to her bagpack and searched through the spare clothes, toiletries and laptop to get to her medical pack. She took out the antiseptic ointment and bandages and slowly shuffled back to the sink.  
She placed the bandages in her mouth as she placed the ointment onto her wound, she groaned and bit down hard on the bandages as she felt the liquid searing through her skin, causing all of her muscles to tense up. She wiped away the excess blood and stumbled slightly as became faint.

_**Okay, maybe Stark lied a bit when the watermelon survived with a few scratches…the things S.H.I.E.L.D would do to get their way…**_

'My lady!' gasped a woman's voice behind her.  
Mallory spun around and saw a woman that was a little smaller than her (which Mallory thought was impossible) but looked about haggard and fatigued, which would have caused her to age quicker than other people.  
She looked down at Mallory's wound in shock, dropped the pile of clothes that she was carrying and knelt down to look at it.

'My lady, you are hurt!' she said, taking off her apron and pressing it down on the wound. 'Here, hold it down with pressure whilst I run you a hot bath.'

Mallory stood still watching the woman bustling around the bathtub as she saw her vision begin to blur from the agony. It shocked her how quick the pain had caused her to deteriorate, when she had encountered wounds deeper and more life threatening than this silly gash.

'I'm fine…' she started, realising she did not know the woman's name.

'Ashla, my lady.' She answered, hovering her hand over the running water, a thick foam layer formed over the water with a strong scent of lavender.

'Ashla, thankyou for your concern…but I'll be fine.' She said, before groaning at the pain shooting up through her ribs and into her chest.

'Don't be childish miss…' she snapped, before widening her eyes in shock at her own words. 'I sincerely apologise my lady, I don't know what came over me!'

Mallory looked up at Ashla, seeing her face fall into a fearful look, terrified of what punishment she may face for her actions. It was then that she realised how harsh being a servant here must be for her, waking up every day expecting to be belittled, hurt and humiliated.

'It's fine…' said Mallory, shuffling towards the edge of the bath. 'I don't appreciate the thought of coming into someone's world and punishing for doing their duty, Ashla. You may speak to me whichever way you like and consider me your equal.'

Ashla smiled gratefully and blushed, never receiving that amount of respect before.  
'You are incredibly kind my lady.' She said, stopping the running water. 'So I shall ask for you to stop acting childish and get in the water before you lose anymore blood!'

Mallory smiled slightly, feeling a lot more comfortable in her prescence. She struggled taking off the rest of her clothes and climb into the bath. The pain slowly slipping away as she allowed the heat to warm her through.

'The pain…it's gone?' she asked, confused.

'I may be a maid miss, but we all have our uses, no matter how small' she smiled. 'It's got a healing lotion inside the water, and it should stop the pain for a few hours.'

Ashla picked up her pile of clothes and walked towards the door. She opened up the pile and revealed a dark blue, long sleeved dress, that brushed across the floor. She hung it up on the door handle and allowed it to flow to elegantly.

_**A dress…me…in a dress…**_

'I assume by that look on your face that you are not one for dresses?' laughed Ashla, turning around to look at her.

'Where I come from, we don't have many opportunities to wear dresses, especially one as…elegant as that' said Mallory, feeling her muscles relax as she sunk lower in to the water.

'Well, luckily for you, this is only for the presence of the King, he is still quite…how would you say, old fashioned?' she said, picking up the blood stained clothes and taking a closer look at it. 'We do cater for women that prefer tighter clothes, such as yourself and the Lady Sif.'

Mallory laughed to herself as she had begun to realise that the mythological characters she had read about in her childhood were real life people, living in the same walls as herself. She looked up at the ceiling which was an open window into the darkening sky.

'I shall clean these for you whilst you get changed' said Ashla, wrapping the dirty clothes inside her blood stained apron and making her way to the door. 'I shall collect you shortly to lead you to dinner.'

* * *

After battling with two sides of her mind over the wretched dress, she reluctantly made her way behind Ashla through the golden corridors towards the grand hall doors in front of them.  
_**Is it a private meal? There's nobody else here…**_She thought as a knot built up in her stomach, making feel more and more nervous. She bit her lip as Ashla stopped in front of the closed doors.

'The guards will lead you through soon, but I shall have to leave you here.' Said Ashla with a smile. 'Your clothes will be on your bed when you return, my lady.'

'Thankyou, Ashla' she replied, as she began to walk away.

The dinner was rather quick, although it seemed like the entire population of Asgard had been crammed into one room. Everyone seemed to eat as though it was their last meal, especially the men, and the food never seemed to deteriorate. Granted, the food was incredibly decadent and every mouthful she took was like a haven for her taste buds…and after the ready meals and beer she drank almost every day at the mansion, she was grateful for the proper nourishment.  
She was introduced to the King and Queen, which surprisingly went very well, and soon enough, she was left alone with Thor.

'So my dear Mallory, has your first day in Asgard been to your expectations?' he asked, his booming voice echoing through Mallory's chest. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

'I'm afraid I haven't been able to do much just yet' she answered. 'The trip here has somehow taken quite a lot of energy from me.'

'That was expected, I am quite surprised you had even made it to our banquet!' he said, laughing under his breath. 'Although, I'm afraid I must ask for one more favour before you enter your slumber tonight…'

Mallory held her breath as she awaited the God's command, her stomach beginning to tighten up once more with nervousness.

'I have been informed that you know of your duty to be in my dear brother's company for a certain amount of time.' He started, looking into her eyes and seeing her eyebrows frown with worry. 'I must say that, as much as I honour your decision to accept this, I must say that you'll be fighting a war that you will inevitably lose with him.'

His caring attitude towards her flattered her and caused her to smile slightly as she looked back up, his face showed more than just worry, but instead concern. As though she was preparing to enter something in which she may not return.  
_**That's silly, he's a fallen god. He has been stripped of his powers, he has no authority over me and if I was able to…as Fury said 'tame my father' then I will sure as hell try with this guy. **_

'I appreciate your concern, Thor…but I must try to reassure you when I say that, I have been placed against harsher, more reluctant people than your brother.' She said, seeing his face soften. 'I will do what I was set out to do, and that is to try and change his mind.'

Thor was hesitant as he listened to her reasoning, understanding well what Loki was capable of, and what sordid things he could do to this quaint, naïve girl…who was a long way from home.

'Then before you enter his chamber, I must ask you to change into a different set of clothes.' He asked, standing back up to his normal, gigantic height. 'I don't want him thinking that you are a woman hired for his needs.'

Mallory stopped breathing in shock as she realised what his statement meant. She curled up her face in disgust at the thought of being taken advantage of by some self-obsessed, arrogant man who thought himself a god amongst her own people. This reaction seemed to humour Thor, as his laugh shook the room.

'Ashla will direct you back to your chambers for you to change, and then I will demands guards transport you to Loki's holding room, but I must ask for you not to dawdle in there for too long…he gets irritable when he is fatigued.'

Mallory stood up, nodded at his request and then saw Ashla shuffle up towards her. She looked back down at the table, saw an incredibly large leg of succulent chicken. She grabbed it, wrapped it in her napkin and held it close to her, allowing the flow of her dress to disguise it from the guards.

As she got to the door of her bedroom, she placed her hand on Ashla's shoulder and gently spun her around.

'Ashla…' she said, opening up her napkin, revealing the chicken. 'I want you to have this, no friend of mine deserves the shit they feed you.'

Tears formed in Ashla's eyes as she looked down at the chicken leg, she laughed with happiness and gratefully took the napkin and chicken from her. Her hands shook as she held it tightly, afraid of it disappearing before her eyes.

'I…Thi…My Lady, I have not had any piece of meat for hundreds of years, you're so kind, I…I don't know how to repay you…I…' she stumbled, as the tears ran from her eyes.

'Just eat it' laughed Mallory. 'You deserve it…and call me Mallory…I'm not your lady, I'm your friend.'


	4. The Fallen God

**This chapter is has a lot of feels in it and I understand I've gone in quite quick with Mallory + Loki, but I always thought that when Loki gets feelings for someone, it would be an 'at first sight' thing. Plus I hate stories that take FOREVER to get to any romance, it kills me waiting! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALERT AND FAVOURITE PLS GUYS.**

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

After Thor's honest advice, she decided to settle for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her black leotard and her soft black leather jacket – quite possibly the most masculine of her outfits.  
_**I'll be surprised if he's attracted to me looking like this…**_she thought as she studying herself in the bathroom mirror.  
The loud knock on the door made her jump as she spun around to see a guard at her door, waiting for her.

The walk up to the holding cells took a lot longer than she anticipated, increasingly becoming out of breath as they travelled up the flights of stairs. Having the ability to fly had not done any justice for her exercise regime back home.  
The higher they went, the darker it became – the gold shimmer on the walls had disappeared and been replaced with a dark blue shade, which began to take an effect on Mallory's already shaking hands and butterfly infested stomach.  
As they reached the end, she saw just the one door at the end of the corridor. The same design door that she had, but with the additional three incredibly large guards the could quite possibly be double the size of Thor. She could see them pacing routinely outside as she struggled to swallow the large lump forming in her throat as she nervously drew closer to them.

'Alright gorgeous?' grunted one of them as they noticed Mallory's presence, he peered down at her from under his helmet and laughed loudly, causing shivers to crawl up her spine in disgust.

'So she's the new victim…' another sneered. 'Good luck with him swee'heart, he's a right bastard.'

They all shared taunts and cheap jibes at her expense as she walked through them, pulled open the door and allowed it to shut behind her with a loud bang.

As she silently walked down the steps into the open room, it was quite clear to her that although he had almost wiped out an entire planets and killed hundreds of people in the process – he was still considered a god and obviously spoilt by Thor and his father, it was not a holding cell, but more of a house arrest.  
After she scanned the room and looked at all of the torn books and discoloured parchment strewn across the floor, she noticed a man stood with his back to her, looking outside of the window into the black sky.  
He was very tall, and underneath the dark green tunic and black trousers, she could she that he was incredibly thin. His jet black hair was pulled back behind his ears and fell gently down his shoulders.  
She hesitantly took one more step towards the dining table in the middle of the room, ignoring the ever-tightening grip in her stomach as she inhaled deeply, ready to make her appearance known.

* * *

As he stood by the window, watching the world that he longed to rule pass him by, he placed his hands behind his back and clasp them gently together, his feet slightly apart as though he had been in that position a while – allowing himself to become comfortable in his own company…the way he liked.  
Unfortunately, he managed to hear every footstep of the intruder as hesitantly as they were. He did not recognise these particular footsteps, they were lighter than any of the guards or Thor, and there was no shuffling that usually came from a dress of a maid. He slowly turned his head around and took a glance to see who dared to interrupt his silence.

The first thing he saw and found difficult to stop noticing was the way her thick brown hair fell down to the middle of her back, so soft and perfectly, and the way her unusually bright blue eyes shone through her fringe, capturing his attention in a way he had never experienced before – and one that he did not care to elaborate one, as the disgusting stench of Midgardian hit him.

'Who are you to enter my chambers unannounced?' he snapped, expecting a shocked expression or at least some fear towards him – but was instead greeted with raised eyebrows and a quiet laugh.

'Is that how you talk to everyone around here?' she asked calmly, leaning on one hip and crossing her arms. 'If so then I'm not entirely surprised that you're in this situation.'

For a second, he was unable to conjure up a reply, as he felt his chest burn with anger and his teeth grit in resentment. He had never allowed a woman answer back to him or even consider attempting to belittle him. Because of this, he suddenly became curious at her attitude, so he took a step towards her as he focused on the ghastly attire of hers.

Her tight jeans and leotard emphasised her figure so exquisitely and…  
_**What am I doing? This attraction is obscene and childish. She is a Misgardian, they do not deserve to be thought of as attractive, the despicable creature – this is clearly just lust…  
**_A lump formed in his throat as he tried to cover his distaste towards her, but strangely he enjoyed being overcome with a lust towards this…mortal.

'I presume that you have arrived to, what my dear brother says 'help' me?' he asked bluntly, slowly walking upto her with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

'You could put it that way' she said, making sure to answer in the same tone of voice as him, also attempting to ignore the tightening in her chest as he got closer.  
She had never had such a reaction to a smile before, but it was beautiful, and his eyes did not help. She had always had a soft spot for men with blue eyes, but these were different, they were strikingly blue, and allowed her to see into his mind, every emotion, thought…him.

_**No, this must be one of his tricks already, trying to take my mind off my mission, from doing what I came here to do…afterall, he is the 'God of Mischief' I can't let him attack me indirectly…c'mon Mallory you're stronger than this…**_

'Well, seeing that you're the new recruit of their little _team, _I presume that you must be incredibly stupid to think your plan of getting me on your side would work, or you are incredibly naïve as to who I am.'

'Everyone knows about _the _Loki of Asgard' she answered condescendingly, standing her ground as Loki paced backwards and forwards in front of her, making sure she was always in his line of vision. 'I know what you did, how many people you killed and the repercussions from it…but I don't personally like to follow rules, and unlike everyone else around here – I'm not intimated in the slightest by you or your title as a God.'

'Are you completely sure about that statement, mortal?' he snapped, smiling slightly as he tried to focus more on her irritating quips instead of the glisten in her eyes every time she looked directly into his own. 'You have no idea what I am capable of.'

'And I can assure you, Fallen God, that I have dealt with worse people than an arrogant, self-pitying man like you…you have no reason to hold a grudge against me, afterall…I'm the new guy' she smiled, taking a step towards the dining table to lean on it, as she begun to feel a slight stinging sensation in her ribs again.  
_**Oh crap, not now…let's try and get this over and done with…  
**_  
_**She is intelligent and incredibly brave to even consider staying in my presence for as long as she has done, she's different to all the other wretched S.H.I.E.L.D members…she has spirit, honour, pride…maybe I have a real chance to get underneath the skin of this one…make her realise that having an almighty god such as myself rule Midgard would be a good idea…turn her against her allies…**_

'What is your name, mortal?' he asked.

'Mallory Howlett.'

'Why exactly are you here?' he asked, bluntly. 'Your team clearly did not send you here to attempt to befriend someone like me…'

_**Shit, don't blow your cover, act nonchalant…pretend you're here for something else…maybe it's time to change tactics, let's be a bit kinder…build up more ego into his already large head of his…**_

'I'm here because unlike everyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D, I don't think you should be locked up…especially if Asgard is being threatened with an attack. You have every right to help us, even if you did nearly kill us all' she answered, her chest tightening once more as he smiled at her jibe towards him.

_**Another one of his manipulation skills…although his smile was incredibly attractive, but he obviously knew that himself…arrogant twat. **_

He slowly walked upto her and stood just a few inches away from her and placed his hands down on the table behind, trapping her…giving him a sense of power over her.  
Although he was enjoying the cheap thrill that came with his overpowering this pathetic mortal, he was suddenly overcome with the scent of lavender, causing him to go slightly dizzy…it was his favourite scent.  
_**This is becoming absurd…who is this disgusting woman and who does she think she is making me feel this way, making me see her in a way that repulses me just thinking about it?...**_

'What makes you think you could trust me to work alongside you…someone who almost became a god of your pathetic waste of a race?' he snapped bitterly in her face, looking directly into her glistening eyes, as though he was slowly falling in to a trance. He waited desperately for her reply, to be given the chance to unleash his kept-up anger and unwanted feelings at her in such a way that will eradicate her and leave him back in his solitude.

Although her ribs were slowly beginning to ache with pain once more, she could not help but stop her breathing when Loki leant in towards her, capturing her by placing his arms beside her. She strangely seemed to like the fact that he was beginning to react to her words, and getting angry at her comebacks towards him. As he stared into her eyes, she saw them fall slightly and close his eyes for a few seconds, as though he became faint or dizzy…and then glanced back up into her eyesight once more, giving her a strange feeling in her stomach as she stared back, a feeling that she only ever had once with a boy when she was 14 years old. Shrugging off the feeling, she stood up straight and attempted to hide any emotions that may have been spread on her face.

'Because everyone deserves a second chance' she said calmly, bending down underneath his arm and standing back up. Once she turned away from him, she exhaled deeply and made her way towards the door.

He watched her walk up back up the steps and place a hand on the door, suddenly having the urge to stop her, to make up any excuse to have her stay a little while longer. He did not want to be alone again, even with her infernal tone of voice and the irritating tightening of his chest from looking at her…she seemed to accept him for who he was, and he missed communicating with someone who did.

'Maybe I'll come back another time, ready for another interrogation?' she asked, sarcastically under her breath. With that, the door slammed shut behind her and the room fell quiet once more.

He slumped down into his chair and pressed his fingers to his temples, gritting his teeth and growling quietly to himself through anger at not only this pathetic mortal but also himself for allowing him to be (what he considered) humble towards her.  
_**This is a Midgardian's trick…when a wench sees her target they manipulate and worm their way through into their emotions…just like what Thor's nauseating mortal lover did to him…capturing his heart and turning him into a pathetic shadow of a man, not worthy of being a God let alone a King!  
Well…this mortal is only good one use and if she is reluctant at that then she will regret the next time she enters my chambers…**_

He jumped up out of his chair, stormed upto the door and banged his fist against it. As it opened one of the guards peered inside and glared at him in disgust.

'I require a maid…immediately!' he snapped, before turning on his heel and walking back to the dining table.

A few minutes later, a young woman shuffled in, trembling with fear.

'Wh…I…what is it you wish m…my lord?' she mumbled, already knowing the answer to her question.

He looked up at her and his face turned into an evil grin as he looked down on her as his next victim.

'Undress. Now.'

* * *

Once she closed her bedroom door behind her, Mallory sighed with relief and began to take off her jacket and leotard as she noticed a note on her bed.

_I have washed your clothes and put some lotion into your bandages, change them once you read this – Ashla. _

Just as she was told, she unwrapped the bandages, noticing that the cut had not yet healed, which began to worry her slightly. She wrapped the new ones round and as she tightened them, she already felt the benefits from the lotion kicking in.

As she slipped into the golden silk sheets of her bed, she picked up her bag from the floor and took out the phone from inside, and just like Stark said – full signal.

She opened up the contact list, and began to type Storms number into it, placing it to her ear as it rang.

_Hello Ororo Munroe speaking? _

'Storm!' Mallory said, smiling widely as she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Oh Mallory, my little one how are you?_

'Everything is fine, I'm in Asgard right now but I was just wondering…' she said, holding her breath nervously, hoping for one answer. 'Is Logan back?'

Storm fell quiet and she heard her exhale deeply, which caused her heart to fall and a lump to form in her throat with sadness.

_We haven't heard anything baby, I'm sorry. _

'Okay, that's fine' she sighed, beginning to feel her eyes sting from holding back tears. 'I'll call back in a week and keep you up to date'

_Alright my darling, please be safe and we all love you._

'You too…bye' she answered, and then stopped the call.

She looked back down at the screen and bit her lip as she hesitantly began to type in another number, Logan's. Knowing that (as usual) it would go to voicemail, but maybe…just maybe.  
She pressed call and held her breath as it rang, feeling her heart beat out of her chest as she waited nervously.

But just as she expected, the voicemail service answered. Allowing the tears to starts falling down her face, she waiting for the beep and took in a deep breath.

'I know you never listen to these but I can't get to you any other way…you just got up and left without even giving me a goodbye. You said you'd be back within a month and three months later you're still nowhere to be found and you don't even know that I'm not home anymore.' She started, her voice breaking every time she spoke. 'If you get back, and I'm not there, just know that I'm fine and I really fucking hate you right now. Please just give me some sort of sign so I know you're alright…I fucking miss you Dad.'

As she switched it off, she threw the phone across the room and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**SO MANY FEELS RIGHT NOW.  
In this I thought it would be beneficial to put a little bit of a side story in this, because seeing as the character is the daughter of an infamous Marvel charcter, it's important to elaborate on that a little.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS.**


	5. Confrontation

_**A/N: **_**I know I owe all of you a massive apology for the lack of posting over the past two months. I've literally been through hell and back health wise, relationship wise and family wise which has involved me having to stop this for a while. I've also been drawn into the Fifty Shades Fandom, which has took up a little of my time. But obviously, my Mr. Grey is Tom Hiddleston. ;)**

**Anyways, here's the next long-awaited chapter. A lot of you have PM'd me about my style of writing and how quick I'm moving forward with the Mallory/Loki thing. I'm a descriptive writer, I try to focus more on emotions, environments and thoughts instead of just talking, if you find it boring/exhausting to read then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the way I do things, especially in this story, even if it does end up being 50 chapters long. I'm making the Loki/Mallory quicker because I hate reading a story and waiting for things to kick in, I'm a soppy person and love writing about emotions. **

**Any other problems, thoughts, or anything...review! i need them! **

* * *

'Agent Hill, has there been any sign from Howlett yet?' asked Fury as he stormed through the corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D base, located underneath the Stark Tower, deep underground - underneath the unsuspecting citizens that roamed past the building every day.

'We haven't heard anything since she went through the portal sir, but you did tell her to communicate at 0800 hours…' she replied, handing him a black folder as they walked into a lift together.

'I didn't expect her to actually last there that long…' he sighed to himself, looking inside the folder. It contained black and white photos of Mallory and Logan that were clearly taken in secret as it showed them both walking out of the airport in New York.

'Excuse me for saying sir, but why did you send her in the mission if you have no faith in her completing it?' she asked, looking over his shoulder. 'And also following her every moment for the past eighteen months?'

Fury sighed, and then closed the folder. He knew his reason, and he also knew the potential outcome. He knew what she was capable of, the fact that she had allowed her power to take over and wipe out not only Magneto, but thousands of his allies – killing herself in the process…he knew that it was a big price to pay to save the ones she loved…

'I have more faith than anyone…but I fear have just sent an innocent girl to her death for the sake of a quiet night in.' he sighed to himself as the lift doors opened and he stormed off down the corridor.

* * *

The conversation with Fury was brief, and although Mallory had so much to say, she held it all in to seem a lot stronger than she felt at that moment.  
After getting changed, she was directed to the beginning of the bridge to the bifrost, where there seemed to be dozens of male servants working relentlessly on tiny, intricate pieces of the bifrost, which seemed essential for a safer trip than she had encountered.

'Lady Mallory…' said a deep, calming voice behind her, she spun around and saw Thor walking up to her, grinning at her confusion as to how he had crept up on her. 'I see you have noticed our work on the repairs, it is rather laborious, but we hope that it should be completed in the next 10 moons.'

'I don't know what 10 moons are…but I don't think Stark's prepared to wait that long' she said, following him as they made their way inbetween two glorious buildings that rose to the top of the skyline, a dark bronze colour that shimmered in the sunlight. Mallory ran her fingers across it, as she looked up in front of her to see a large doorway into what looked like an underground, baron piece of land that they had forgotten to coat with gold. Dark brick covered the walls, whilst water trickled down through the cracks. In the middle of the room, a glowing blue circle that replicated the one in Starks' office lay waiting for it's next traveller.

'Wow…umm, this is cosy.' She said sarcastically, rubbing her arms as the cold etched through her skin.

'This is the private portal to all of the realms, only used for dire emergencies, such as travelling to Earth when my dear brother decided to wreck havoc on Midgard.' He sighed. 'Your friend of iron designed his portal around this, but whilst your people have such…as you would say – technologies to send you here, Heimdall does not have the power to take mortals such as you and our friends back to Midgard through here'

'Okay…so why isn't this room as…shiny and clean as everywhere else?' she asked, shuffling to the side away from the running water in the middle of the room.

'Some realms have been able to travel into this portal, we not know how or why, but we keep this room like this, somehow hoping that they think they must have took a wrong turn' he sighed, watching Mallory's face fall into a fearful look. 'You need not worry my dear one, there are many guards that will be willing to confirm your safety whilst working in here.'

'Great.' She sighed, pursing in her lips in annoyance as she began to smell repugnant water. She took off her bagback and opened it up. 'Well, it shouldn't take to long so get this up and running properly…so I'll come back to you in a few hours.'

'I shall inform the guards to escort you to my chambers once you have accomplished it. Thankyou, Mallory. You have helped me a great deal.'  
With that, he took his leave and shut the door behind him, leaving her in the crevice of an amazing world.  
She placed her laptop on the metal table and opened it up to reveal an Avengers symbol spinning around in the middle of the screen. She pressed a button and a window opened up with Tony Starks face looked directly at her.

'About time Junior.' He sneered, lifting his mouth into a slight smile. 'Have you missed me?'

'How could I not miss your intimidating, shallow personality Stark?' she said, smiling at him.

'I'll take that offence as a yes.' He answered, as another person showed up beside him. He had sruffy brown hair, thick rimmed glasses and a nervous smile.

'Hey, be nice…she's doing your job afterall.' He said softly, glancing at Tony. Mallory, struggled to hold in her amusment as she saw Tony's face fall in defeat.

'Mr Banner…' she said, nodding at him. He smiled back her mutually and lifted his glasses father up his nose.

'Oh, get a room.' Sneered Tony as he stood up and walked into the background, as he failed to think of a witty comeback.

'Right, let get this over and done with – I have a temperamental god to babysit.'

* * *

As the light began to fade in the gloriously glittering sky, Loki could not help but feel an underlying, increasing feeling of anger and bitterness as he paced continuously around his cell, awaiting the return of this imbecile of a mortal.

Maybe she had changed her mind after their first meeting, maybe she was unable to handle such a powerful being such as himself. An overcoming feeling of worry start eating away in his stomach, which he was used to, afterall she was the first visitor that was able to see through his attempts to manipulate and intimidate her. Although he did not want to admit it, he partially enjoyed her presence.

The door behind him slowly creaked open, interrupting his reverie. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a flash of dark brown hair. He slightly lifted up the left side of his mouth into a smirk and turned around to face the mortal, sitting with her feet up on the table placing a berry into her mouth from his leftover meal. She looked pale and exhausted, but she still managed to make his chest tighten as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

As he stood with his hands behind his back, watching her intently as she placed another berry into her mouth, she struggled to keep eye contact with him and hold his stare as she felt herself heat up from his stunningly green eyes. She bit the inside of her lip as she leant back into the wooden chair and smiled at him, following him cautiously as he took a few steps towards her and stood with his legs slightly apart.

'So, what brings you back here this late of night?' he asks, trying to keep his relief hidden as she looked up directly into his eyes, causing a lump to form in his throat.

'Why?' she asked, pulling her smile into a sarcastic smirk. 'Did you miss me?'

_**Yes.  
**_He managed to keep in the urge to smile as she awaited his reply, sat down and placed his two hands together, placing a finger onto his lips, trying to figure out who…and what this mortal is.

'Missing is quite a the overstatement mortal. Consider it more of a…curiosity. Tell me…' he said, ignoring her raised eyebrows. 'What made you so special that the _Super Team_ chose you?'

She lowered her legs down to the floor and inhaled deeply, feeling the twinge of pain in her ribs.  
Remembering the folder that was given to her by Fury, the warning her gave her echoed through her mind. She should not divulge any information about her to her target, even the tiniest parts of her life will allow him to manipulate her and control her completely. But as she looked into his eyes and seeing his face soften, she bit the inside of her lip hesitantly, she could not help but feel a sense of trust towards him.

'Special is the wrong word. Fury's pretty reluctant when it came to introducing me to S.H.I.E.L.D, because of what I am…' she said, looking up at his confused face, which was her queue to carry on. 'I'm not some, superhero or…or some genius or an outcome of some failed experiment…I'm a mutant – we were all born with unique powers that we have to deal with on our own, because of how dangerous most of our powers are…the rest of the world seem to treat us as outcasts.'

'Then why would the spy in the cloak prefer to work with irritating meal man than yourself?' he asked. He was surprised that she had even answered his question truthfully, it allowed him to feel respected and trusted, a feeling he had not been familiar with for many years.

'Stark can't wipe out the planet' she snapped as Loki's brow furrowed in disbelief.

A girl, of such small frame and delicate features could not be capable of creating such havoc and devastation – one that he could not have achieved with an army of thousands. He felt a pang of jealousy that took over his feeling of sympathy.

'Excuse my reply, but I find it quite hard to believe' he scoffed, standing up and placing his hands behind his back. 'Because that accusation would place you on the same level as I…and I don't see you inside a cage with the key cast away.'

'There's a difference between you and I…I'd rather not destroy it. Because in the end, you'll have nobody and no one wants to be alone for the rest of their life. Not even you…God Of Mischief. Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted how you did when I entered the room.'

_**That's right, I saw your face soften and your eyes light up when I walk in – you're not the only person that can see through people…you're not hiding from anybody, especially me. **_

Loki flicked his eyes down to the the floor, momentarily feeling open and vulnerable – he was becoming weak through his time in exile. He looked back upto her, suddenly feeling angry and irritated that some pathetic mortal has not only made him feel unimportant, but vulnerable…how dare she.

_**Compose yourself, you call yourself a God? Time to manipulate this creature. **_

'But you're still imprisioned?' he asked, feeling a sense of achievement when he saw the colour fade from her cheeks and her eyes fall slightly. 'Taken away from your family, cast out…a nobody, a freak?'

As he took a step closer, he saw her move back in her chair slightly – a reaction. He tried to hide the smirk from his face as he felt the fire of success back in his chest, overpowering the tightening he got everytime he looked into her eyes.

'You were punished for what you were…made to leave everything behind, detested by your family…disowned.'

As his laugh echoed through the room, she jumped up out of her seat and turned her back to him, clenching her fists and closing her eyes firmly shut to try and kepe her frustration behind closed doors.

_**Don't do it…this isn't part of the mission…don't…**_

As he stared at her dark hair falling loosely down her back, he could not help but feel a twinge of guilt, knowing that he's hit something emotionally. He had the sudden urge to walk upto her and place one of the strands of her hair back behind her ear so it was easier to see her eyes.

_**What is this atrocious feeling? This is wrong. The sheer thought of touching this disgusting mortal should repulse me…this is her powers. It must be…but how is it this powerful?**_

'You're alone, just like myself.' He snapped, trying desperately hard to hide the tension in his voice.

_**That's it. **_

Mallory spun around on her heels, feeling her nails embedding into her palms with rage and glared at this heartless, failure of a god in front of her – her chest tightening up, ready to explode from all the pent up anger.

'My mother had to leave my father when I was little to save him from getting killed. She was killed whilst I was in an institution…where she thought I was safe. She was murdered thinking that I was safe whilst I was being electrocuted, experimented on, beaten, whipped, abused and treated like a fucking animal…'

Whilst she was shouting at Loki, images flashed across his mind of this fragile girl in front of him, curled up in the corner of a dark, cold room shaking in pain from all the cuts on her body and the tears running down her face. He had to blink back the burning from the tears, feeling a lump form in his throat.

'I wasn't abandoned…she was murdered because I wasn't there to protect her. I spent three years afterwards being hunted down by the guy who killed her because he wanted my power. I had to kill myself to destroy him and save everyone in this fucking planet and my father had to stand there and watch it all happen. Just to have almost ruined by some power mad, crazy, heartless excuse of a god!'

He stood still in shock, trying to keep himself composed. She was a hero. Something he could never do.

'I am nothing like you, Loki. But you don't deserve…t…th…' she stopped as she suddenly struggled to breathe, feeling searing, unbearable pain pulse up from ribs into her chest. She looked down to see blood slowly soaking through her vest. She looked up at a slowly blurring vision of Loki as panic spread across his face as he ran to her.

As she blacked out in his arms, he lowered her down to the floor and lifted up her vest to reveal the reopened wound, with the bleeding slowly getting out of control.

'Guards! Guards hurry!' he bellowed, brushing her hair out of her face as he felt his entire body shake with panic.

_**Stay here, stay with me. **_

'What've you done freak?' snapped a guard as he pushed Loki out of the way.

'Loki…' said a familiar voice from the door. He looked up to see Thor, fear rising in his eyes.


	6. Avengers

**a/n: hey guys, thanks for favouriting + following me from my last chapter!  
this is a bit shorter than the last 5 but i just wanted a little gap to introduce the avengers back into the ballgame.  
i did write loads on what mutants are and how important Mallory is to the avengers, but it ended up being 4000 and it draggggged. i might but a little bit it later but i dunno. HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE FACT IVE LINKED THE CAP WITH WOLVERINE?!**

PM me and Review! No offence but you guys are crap on reviews! But I love you so it's allllll good.

* * *

'…and there…we have it!' exclaimed Stark as he lifted himself up off the ground. After lying down configuring and adapting the portal for almost an hour, he felt exhausted.

Bruce pulled the screen towards him, placed in a code and the portal exploded into life, humming quietly – awaiting it's next traveller.

'Signs are good…everything is stable…the influx of power from the Tesseract is at it's highest – everything is complete!' he smiled, taking off his glasses and rubbing the indents on the bridge of his nose.

'I know it is…because I fixed it' Stark smirked at him, feeling proud of his accomplishment. 'Let's go upstairs, I'll get Peppa to fix up a lasagne.'

'Wait, Tony…Don't you think that we should thanks Mallory? Afterall,she did create it from scratch on her side; he asked, switching off his screen and picked up an Ipad, reading to carry on his errands.

'I'll send though a card and a teddy bear.' He scoffed, beginning to feel his his stomach rumble as he looked at how late it was.

'_**ALL AVENGERS TO LEVEL 21 IMMEDIATLEY. REPEAT. AVENGERS TO LEVEL 21 IMMEDIATLEY. CODE 6 BREACHED. REPEAT. CODE 6 BREACHED.'**_

'Code six?' asked Bruce looking back from the speaker to see the colour in Starks face fade. He felt his chest tighten as he feared the worst. Code six meant with serious injury or the movement of S.H.I.E.L.D.

'I was looking forward to that lasagne…' he sighed, trying to shrug of the tension building up. 'Let's see what Eyepatch wants.'

* * *

'This is insane…why would you put an innocent girl in danger like that? Knowing it was potential suicide!' shouted Natasha, storming to and fro in Fury's office.

As Stark and Bruce appeared, Steve looked up from his chair and greeted them with a silent nod. Stark had noticed his eyes were glazed over, and he was biting the inside of his lip. The Captain was never worried. Clint was stood, arms crossed in the corner, watching Natasha intently as she glared furiously at Stark.

'This party sucks…' his voiced dripped with sarcasm and he sauntered in and placed himself in the middle of the group, just how he liked it.

'This isn't the ti…' started Fury, just as he was interrupted by Natasha, barging past him and standing directly in front of Stark.

'Maybe if you'd of concentrated on your own inventions instead of your own goddamn vanity you wouldn't have almost killed an innocent girl!' she spat, pushing her pointing finger straight into his chest.

'Wait, Howlett?' he asked, taking a step back from what he considered the _premenstrual crazy lady, _his brow furrowing. 'She was talking to us a few hours ago, for almost ten hours, she was fine.'

'I need you all to sit down before I load up the screen…Miss Romanoff?' asked Fury calmly.

Seeing her face stay focused on Stark's with anger flaring in her eyes, Clint placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately felt her tension ebb away. She looked up at him and felt her face soften. She silently nodded and took her seat, making sure that it was an inch closer to Clint's than anyone else's.

'Half an hour ago we received word from Asgard, regarding Agent Howlett…' he said, pressing a button on the table and taking a step back. Immediately a projection appeared in the middle of the table, showing Thor trying (and failing) to adjust the camera correctly.

_'Is it on?..._' he mumbled before looking directly into the camera, looking exhausted and haggard. _'Greetings from Asgard my friends, I wish I was reporting back with happier news but it seems that Lady Howlett has suffered a traumatic injury to her chest and she is in very bad health. We have reason to believe that it was caused by the journey here. She has made impressive progress with my brother and also been helping us keep up with what the Frost Giants are doing, so I would advise that we begin to move forward with the mission. I hope that I shall see you all soon, here on my own planet.'_

Fury switched off the projection and looked around at their blank faces, awaiting a reaction.

'Howlett…I recognise that name, from a long time ago' mumbled Steve, looking down at his knotted fingers.

'You would have fought alongside side him in the War, Captain. He is a fine mercenary…' started Fury.

'Yeah, until my Father decided to give the military funding to turn him into a maniac with pointy nails' sneered Stark, placing a finger to his lips as he repeated everything Thor had said in his mind.

'Wait…he is a fine mercenary?' asked Steve confused. 'You mean he's still alive?'

'He has the ability to heal Cap, he ages incredibly slow – he could possibly be older than you are' answered Bruce, lifting the glasses further up his nose.

'So, what's the next step?' Natasha asked, looking up at Fury.

'Pack your bags team – we're moving to Asgard.'


	7. Casting A Spell

**a/n: im so proud of this chapter! i hope you guys love it too. i shall explain more at the bottom, for now - enjoy! **

* * *

As voices and the shuffling of footsteps became clearer, Mallory became aware that she was lying on what felt like one of the softest beds she had ever laid on. She felt an incredibly heavy pressure on her chest and her head was throbbing. She tried to sit up, but she realised that she couldn't open her eyes and her body was not responding. The harder she tried, the quicker her mind began to fog and she felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

'My brother, you must know that I cannot trust your words in something as serious as this. When you say that you did not harm her…' echoed Thor's voice.

'I have no quarrels with this wretched girl!' shouted Loki's, his voice shaking with nervousness. 'She fell before me and I couldn't help her!'

_**Wait, it wasn't his fault…he caught me…**_

'Then why must you be so agitated towards me?' asked Thor. 'I have not seen you this passionate since we were children...'

'Because you sent me a damaged woman!' Loki snarled.

'She isn't just a woman to you...' sighed Thor, his voice quietening - much to Mallory's annoyance. ' You may be an almighty God brother, but I have become immune to your lies.'

Mallory heard shuffling of feet, getting closer toward the top of her body, and then a single touch on her shoulder.

'Just make sure she wakes' mumbled Loki.

As she felt her chest tense from his words, she was suddenly pulled back into her unconsciousness, blacking everything out.

* * *

'How is she?' asked Fury, as he saw Thor taking a stand beside him. He looked forward through what looked like a mirror, but instead showing Loki's chambers – with Loki sitting down at his dining table, watching Mallory intently as she lay motionless in his bed.

'Your health people have given her many potions and ointments, all she must do now is rest' Thor spoke, crossing his arms and placing one of his hands up to his chin.

'Even with a force field, it still wasn't enough. She suffered a severe wound in her ribcage, one rib is cracked and the wound was infected' echoed Natasha's voice. 'The medics have placed her in a small coma to heal the wounds faster…she would start responding in about 18 hours.'

'Thankyou Romanoff, you may get some rest' said Fury, as he looked up at her blank stare. 'We have a very busy day tomorrow.'

She nodded in reply and took a look at the mirror. Looking at Loki made her insides turn and her blood boil, reminding her of what he did to Clint, how he brought up her past. _A Mewling Quim. _

'You should keep her well away from him' she sneered, taking a step back. 'He's poison.'

As she made her leave, Thor bit the inside of his lip and took a glance down at Fury.

'You mentioned that one of the girl's objectives was to convince my brother to join us against Jotunheim?' he asked, nervously.

'You are correct.'

'Well, whilst the lady is doing a magnificent job, I'm quite afraid that if she converses with my brother any further – he may fall for her…and as much pain and damage he has caused to our realm and yours…he has already turned his back on family. I don't want to burden him with more pain such as heartbreak.' He sighed, taking another look up at his brother.

'I'm afraid that it may come with the mission Thor' Fury stated, looking up to see the pain he was hiding. 'I've watched Howlett for almost two years, she hasn't got would you would say…a habit for romance. Nobody has time for that crap in this type of job, it gets people killed.'

Thor nodded and bit the inside of his lip to try and hide the sadness that clenched his chest.

* * *

As the dark began to overrule the light that fell through Loki's grand, golden window, he began to notice the slight pain creeping up his back. He had been sat in his chair, in the same position all day – watching over this imbecile, reckless mortal. How immature was she to ignore her injuries and instead visit his chambers to torture him with words, and produce him with feelings that he could not ignore.

He flicked his eyes back up to her face, as she lay peacefully and her face was still. She looked the image of perfection, which irritated him down to the core. If only she was a maid, then he could take advantage of her beauty in a way he could control and manipulate…

_**Wait, no…I could not bear to do that to her. She is so innocent and pure…I could not bear to hurt her and degrade her in such a way. **_

He silently growled to himself as he tried to push these pathetic emotions to the back of his mind.

Suddenly, a vibrating noise came from behind him, he spun around defensively and noticed Mallory's bag shaking slightly. He slowly edged towards it, quickening his breath. He opened it up and took out the phone.

_**Voice…mail…what is this sickening creation? **_

He placed it down on the table and noticed the laptop still inside. He slowly took it out, careful not to make any loud noises to wake her up ; and looked at it.

_**What is this, it looks like some kind of a weapon!**_

He pressed the clasp on the side and it opened up. The screen lit up and her screensaver appeared. A picture of her and Logan glared back at him, both of them smiling, wearing the same type of clothing. Happy.

A knot in Loki's stomach formed as her studied the picture, she looked so carefree and her smile was genuine. It was beautiful, and he could not help but feel sadness as he realised who Logan was.

_I had to kill myself to save everyone on this planet…my father had to stand there and watch it all happen…_

'Lo…ki' mumbled a soft voice behind him. He slammed down the laptop and looked over at Mallory, whose eyes were still closed. He ran up to her, his heart beating fast and feeling a sense of happiness back in his chest. She was okay, she was fine.

She was slightly wriggling, but he could tell that she was still asleep. He pushed her shoulder slightly, unsure of how to react in this situation, afterall he had never allowed a woman to sleep in his bed, let alone a disgusting Midgardian. He stood over her, hesitant of what do to.

_**I know what to do, I could pick her up and hold her close, then she would know she was safe…**_

He shook his head violently and gritted his teeth to get rid of yet another image and urge. They were getting stronger, she needed to wake up and leave his chambers. Maybe he could tell Thor he changed his mind and wanted to be left alone in exile once more.

_**But that would be lying…**_

'Help…' she mumbled again, her brow furrowing. Her fists clenched up into tight little balls and she closed her eyes tighter.

He felt his heart stop automatically, it was quite clear to him that she was having a nightmare – as he had suffered from many during his childhood. She sounded so timid and vulnerable, she was helpless. He took a step back from her, trying to compose his feelings.

_**What the fuck is happening…I am a God. I am powerful, what is this revolting mortal doing to me, this is insanity, yes that's it. I'm becoming insane in my exhile…**_

'I'm…sc…scared' she mumbled once more, her voice quivering.

Something inside Loki snapped, he felt his entire body become loose and he felt his walls, his guards – everything he had held back fall away. He ran upto her and fell to his knees beside her, hesitantly taking a strand of hair and twirling it in his fingers. This felt right, his mother did it to him when he was a small boy. It soothed him.

As her face continued to look pained, he moved his fingers down to her cheek, and stroked it as gently as he could. It was incredibly warm to his icy cold touch, it warmed up his hand and he could not help but sneak out a slight smile. He had not felt like this in many years, since before Sif destroyed what was left of his cold heart many moons ago.

Her face softened and her fists unclenched, as she felt his touch on her face, she slightly moved her face closer to it, calming her and allowing her to fall back into her sleep.

'I cannot stand one piece of you mortal…you sicken me to my core' he mumbled to himself. 'But you've cast some sort of spell over me.'

* * *

As Thor watched the entire scene fold out he closed his eyes and shook his head.

'My brother, what have you done?'

* * *

**OH MY GODDDDDD. SO MANY FEELS.  
I've always thought that if Loki ever fell for someone, he would fall hard, and become protective and obsessive of that person, so I'm trying to put that in here.  
How did you like the little insight into Logan + Mallory's happiness?  
How about the hint that Loki and Sif were once in a relationship? I might introduce a bit more of that.**

HOW AM I DOING GUYZ, HEY GUYZ? 


	8. Differences

**A/N: This might seem a bit messy at the minute, I'm at the point where I need to start bringing in the Frost Giants, put a bit of anger between Loki + Mallory by introducing Lady Sif into the mix, delve a little into Natasha and Clints relationship and also start the big fight. I've got so many little things to put in, but I have no idea how to put it all together without making it boring.**

**REVIEWWWW..**

* * *

'This is incredible…' Steve sighed to himself as he placed his forehead against the windows of the Great Halls, awaiting the rest of the Avengers. He was grateful for the cold glass as he took in the scenery. It had took him almost two years to get himself used to the changes of his own world, let alone take in another.

'Captain…' mumbled Natasha behind him, he stood back up straight and turned towards her.

'Ma'am' he greeted. 'Have you seen anyone else around yet?'

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, Bruce walked around the corner and smiled to both of them.

Eventually everyone appeared and they all took their places around the room, awaiting Fury to begin their next mission. He looked at each of them individually, understanding what Loki has done to each of them and understanding that if given the choice – they would all go back into hiding and live their usual lives.

'Mallory Howlett was injured during the transfer here, it turned out that the journey was more unpredictable than we thought. She is expected to awake within the next 3 hours and she will be able to give us more information. Right now, we have reason to believe that another realm called Jotunheim is threatening to wipe out Earth as well as Asgard, they want avenge their ruler by destroying everything Loki has touched.' He said, he looked up at Thor and took a step back.

'Jotunheim belongs to a race called the Frost Giants. They are violent, heartless beasts that destroy everything in their path. Their ruler, Laufey is my brother's true father…' Thor started as Natasha scoffed and crossed her arms.

'I'm not surprised that Loki's one of them then…heartless…' she sneered.

'Nat…it's over now, everything has change…we've changed' whispered Clint, placing his hand behind her back.

'Loki killed Laufey, and now these Frost Giants are wanting the Tesseract back and take my brother for everything he has…'

'Why would your brother kill his true father, part of his heritage?' asked Steve.

'To prove his worth to my father…he never considered himself an equal within our monarchy. He wanted an impact…' Thor answered, feeling a stab in his chest as he remembered the incident.

'So what are these Ice Queens doing now?' asked Stark, pacing up and down the side of the room.

'Our Realm Guardian Heimdall has only been able to see certain images of their plans, they are keeping quiet…as though their waiting for something' answered Thor.

'Or someone…' mumbled Stark. 'If they need a ruler to make an attack, then that's what their waiting for – someone higher than them to start it all off…'

'We need to stay on high alert at all times, Thor make sure that all of your Gatekeepers and soldiers are on constant watch of that realm and report back to me if they even take a piss do you understand?' stated Fury.

'Yes sir.'

'What about Loki, he needs to know what they're doing…and get Mallory away from him' snapped Natasha.

'Mallory will carry on with her assignment as soon as she is back up on her feet and well, she is doing an excellent job.' Fury answered. 'She's stronger than you think Romanoff, I wouldn't have purposefully given her this if she wasn't capable.'

'Sir, I was watching my brother with Lady Howlett only a few hours ago, I do not want to say anything for definite, but I think he is possibly falling in love with this mortal…'

Natasha burst out laughing and suddenly began making her way to the door.

'That monster isn't capable of love, he doesn't deserve to even feel a tiny amount of that respect. If he does come on to our side – I won't think twice killing him after this is all finished' she shouted bitterly and with that, she stormed off out the room.

* * *

Slowly being brought out of her sleep, Mallory reluctantly opened one eye and noticed that she was lying in the same bed she was in when she heard speaking. As her sight became more focused she took in her surroundings and realised that she was lying in Loki's bed. She felt her chest tighten as she slowly sat up, expecting to hear his voice, but there was nothing. She looked down at her stomach and noticed that she was wearing a new shirt, it was green silk. She lifted it up and looked at the stitches over the wound and the extent of the bruise around it, it was black and purple and ached every time she moved.

She heard shuffling next to her, which sent her into defence mode, she jumped towards the noise to see Loki leaning with his back against the bed fast asleep. His mouth was open slightly and his breathed loudly. She smiled slightly to herself and slowly made her way out of the bed.

'Come on God of Mischief' she whispered. She softly held the underneath of his arms and lifted him up. He mumbled as he woke slightly and fell down onto the bed. She pulled the covers over him and took a step back, before he grabbed her hand in his sleep.

'Why are you mortal…' he mumbled, before falling back into a deep sleep.

Those words wrapped around her heart like chains and hurt her more than her wound. She sat down on the bed next to him and stared straight at his face in disbelief. She knew that he had felt the same, she had never felt that much energy around someone before…but he was right, she was from a completely different world, someone who would be dead and gone within 70 years whilst he was still going through into mid-age. She was a mutant, an agent and had a mission to complete and then she could go home.

She stood up and walked towards her bag, noticing that her laptop and phone were on the side. She put her laptop back in and noticed the blue light flashing up on her phone. Confused, she picked it up and leant on the table whilst she listened to the voicemail.

"_**Hey kid, it's me. I've just got back to the mansion and...urr…I know that I've been a shit father over the past few months, I had a lot going off and bets to settle and I didn't want ya getting caught up in my problems. Storm's mentioned that you've been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D and you're working with those jumped up, fancy dressed bubs. Listen kid, I'm proud of ya, but take of yourself and don't do anything that will get ya hurt, ya hear? Im staying here until you get back and I was thinking…like, we'll go travelling or suttin' like I promised. Let me know if you're alright yeah? I miss ya kid and urr….you know I love ya." **_

As she turned off the call, she noticed the tears streaming down her face and her chest shaking as she quietly sobbed. He was home, her stupid, idiotic rebel of a father was home and safe, something she had spent night after night being terrified about. She suddenly got the urge to go home, to be back in her usual environment, moaning about early mornings and the lack of alcohol in her fridge.

'Mallory…' whispered Loki's voice behind her. She jumped and spun around to face him, he was stood up from his bed and was staring at her, his eyes were wide open – showing that he had been awake for a while. He had heard the message, seeing her tears.

As he carefully took another step towards her, he felt his heart rate race quicker. As each tear fell down her cheek, he felt her sadness more and more. He didn't know whether it was the lack of sleep or the fact that she was at her most vulnerable that made him feel so protective of her.

'You should go back to sleep…' she mumbled, trying to wipe her cheeks whilst fresh tears replaced it.

'I've spent many moons resting in this prison, mortal…' he said, taking yet another step. 'You should be the one whose resting…your injury as caused you to be unconscious for almost two days, you must build back up, instead of waltzing around my room.'

Her eyes fell down to the floor as she felt herself hold in her sobs and inhaled deeply as she knew that even with his irritating way of speaking and his egotistical manner, he was concerned about her.

_**Better to get this over and done with…**_

'…You wished I wasn't a mortal…' she mumbled.

Loki felt his heart stop and a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He was sure that he was only dreaming, as he dreamt of her being an Asgardian, making her a Goddess, being able to protect her, not having to see her die and pass away as a mortal, the thought of it twisted his blackened heart. He hated this pathetic woman stood before him, making him feel this way, making him feel more than just hatred and betrayal towards her race.

'I better go, I need to find your brother and tell him I'm back' she mumbled noticing his eyes shake from side to side as he recalled the dream. The awkwardness of waiting for him to reply was too much and allowed her to rethink everything that had happened. She was brought up to fight, to be on the defence – she had no time to fall in love, to get her feelings crushed.

'Wait.' Loki snapped, grabbing her arm. He took one more step towards her, feeling his blood pumping through his veins and his legs go numb as his mind went blank. He carefully wiped away the last of her tears and felt how soft her skin was. As he bent down closer to her, he smelt the lavender scent again which caused him to feel faint.

Loki's touch was cold against her cheek, but made her chest warm through, breaking down all of her walls, her barriers against him. As he lent his head towards hers, her heart began beating hard against her chest and became frozen on the spot as she felt his cold lips brush against hers.

_**What am I doing, this shouldn't be happening. This wasn't part of the assignment, I'm not supposed to like you. You should be hating me, you should be trying to kill me…you shouldn't fall for me, you shouldn't. I'm not what you think. I don't deserve to fall in love, you're a myth…no…no…NO.**_

'I cant…' she gasped, taking a step back. 'I'm sorry, you were right…I'm just a mortal'

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, leaving Loki struggling to catch his breath and regain his focus.

'What have you done to me?' he mumbled.


End file.
